


These Modern Women

by scurvaliciousbay



Series: Inquisitor!Kass and Companion!Mel [19]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Halamshiral, Multi, Other, Woo fancy party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: Inquisitor Kassaran and Companion Aili drunkenly converse at Halamshiral.





	These Modern Women

Halamshiral is, and pardon her language, a fucking mess.

Oh she  _hates_ it. The pretty dresses and the pretty people are not worth the headache of having to watch your tongue and back all the time at the same time. Her head is full of political mumbo jumbo bullshit and honestly if people could just…communicate like functional people that would be terrific because Kass cannot read minds! She is not mystical or even magical, though she is apparently a disgusting ox woman according to some.

And yet despite all this, Melarue takes to it like a fish to water. As does Solas, surprisingly enough and even Uthvir seems more familiar with this sort of thing than Kass and Aili, who at the moment are hiding in a well shadowed corner, trying to figure out what the fuck to do.

Aili is currently disguised as a servant, she volunteered for the job, seeing a wonderful opportunity there. She wears a light mask to conceal her Vallaslin but otherwise blends in perfectly with the servants, she simply claims to have unfortunate scarring. Uthvir is acting as…a body guard or something, Kass thinks, she’s not sure, but they were the only ones who somehow avoided Melarue’s earlier fashion rampage at Skyhold. They’re decked in shiny, spiky armor and she thinks they have about a hundred knives concealed on their person.

Kass has never been so envious of another before, but right now, in her dress that feels like it has a neckline down to her belly button, and few places to hide weapons while she is surrounded by vipers, yeah, she’s the new green-eyed monster.

The only benefit she has discerned from this dress is how Melarue looks at her. How their eyes linger just a bit on her chest and hips that are so well framed by the dress. How their hands hand lingered on her horns as they helped wrap gold decorative chains around them. With all their flirting, nothing has happened, but every flirtation feels like a step.

She compliments their exposed back, they whisper praise of how flattering her dress is in her ear.

As the inquisitor, she is expected to arrive in finery, according to Melarue. That presenting her less as a military force but as someone who can play the game just as well as the Orlesians is important. Kass had agreed whole heartedly, particularly when the red uniform Cullen of all people had preemptively ordered turned out to be entirely too small for Kass.

So far, the night has produced a mixed bag of results that has had her scaling a wall in the garden while Melarue and Dorian distracted a bunch of backstabbing nobles, getting blood on the hem of her dress as she recovered the key for the servant’s entry, and a  _discussion_  with the Ambassador Briala. Kass is leaning towards her at the moment since she actually wants to help people instead of sitting around and squabbling like the ineffectual geese Celene and Gaspard are.

But she is the Inquisitor, such opinions are…crass.

Still, she maneuvers her way through the viper’s nest, charming the nobility and trying to sneak glimpses of Melarue. They really are breathtaking in their gown, they put even the Empress to shame with their beauty, it is a beauty that is apparently stunning the court.

She speaks with Briala and finds that she actually rather likes the woman. She likes her disdain for the court and its finely kept aristocratic birds, and there is a fury lurking in her that Kass finds not only invigorating but relatable. Briala wants to do good, she wants change – Kass can get behind that.

Allowing Celene’s death is unfortunate in a way. Celene was a skilled diplomat who knew her way about the Game – but the world is changing and it needs people who can change with it. Briala is that person, and Gaspard is thankfully malleable.

What is truly bizarre however is that after Celene’s death and the throne is finally settled without contention, the party truly begins. The band cues up, the candles are all blazing and the lords and ladies take to the dance floor once more. Kass is swept along with it, a lord taking her hand and guiding her onto the dance floor.

“Oh! This is a surprise,” she says, smiling cautiously as the much smaller human man tries to lead her about, his head resting almost obscenely close to her bosom.

“You are lovely, Inquisitor!” He says to her bosom and she resists the urge to wince but she does scan the crowd and –

“May I cut in?” A smooth voice asks. She spins with the lord to see Melarue in all their glory, shimmering and glowing spectacularly.

“But the music –

“It is alright, messere, I do not mind,” Kassaran interrupts him and he scoffs but there is very little he can do as Melarue steps forward and begins to dance with her.

“You have handled yourself beautifully, Inquisitor,” they say so that only she can hear. She smiles and allows them to lead her through the steps, it is…rather nice not having to lead, at least in dancing she can give herself a break.

“I do not usually strive to be inept at these sorts of things, you know,” she quips.

They chuckle, “You set forth with a beautiful determination and you’ve done well. Orlais and its people will prosper from this.”

“I hope you are correct in your assessment, a misstep here would have dire consequences for countless people,” she whispers and the music swells, they spin her out and she tucks back into them, long neck extended as they lean down flirtatiously.

“We will endure,” they murmur, breath hot against her neck. They pull her back up and they resume the dance, “We always do.”

Kass is struggling to catch her breath, heart hammering in her chest as they guide her about the dance floor. She does not think she could have done this without them. She turns back into them, her smile genuine.

“Why haven’t I appointed you as one of my advisors yet, dear Melarue?” She wonders.

“I can advise without a title, dear Inquisitor. If you want me to sit in a chair and quip snide remarks about what I think should be done, I’ll do it gladly. But I think your meetings will be longer than they are now, and then who would tuck Ash into bed?”

She bites her lip to stop her from laughing, their hands coming around her waist, lifting her briefly into the air. A squeak leaves her instead, shocked at their sudden strength. A blush spreads up from her neck to her cheeks.

“…A wonderful point,” she breathes, “and then sleep really will be a lost cause. I suppose advising from the battlefield is enough, though there is not enough time to simply spend with you already.”

Their expression softens and the lean close to her ear as they guides her backwards, “If you were a less involved inquisitor, we could have all the time in the world. But if you were a less involved inquisitor…I imagine I wouldn’t be quite so interested in you. Your dedication is admirable, even if we have less time together. If ever you have a question, I will try my hardest to answer you as readily as your advisory table.” Their voice is dark and low, sending shivers down her spine. They are…interested in her?

They flirt and tease each other, sure but…Kass had been wondering if that was all it was but now….

“Any question? I…may I kiss you?” She whispers back, though she is quite aware that this is in no way an appropriate place for such things. There are people who when they speak, daggers slip from their mouths.

The energy about them shifts and they blink at her almost as if they are stunned, but surely that is preposterous. Plenty of people wish to kiss them! And it is only polite to ask. Or perhaps they are stunned that she would be so forward? Or that she reciprocates their interest? Or, worse yet, she misinterpreted their interest as something romantic when it isn’t.

They recover themselves quickly, however, their lips quirking into a devious smirk, “My dear Inquisitor, you are more than free to do so. Do I have permission to kiss you back? On more places than your lips?”

Another squeak and they turn her, dipping her low then bringing her up again, breathless, her tongue wrapped around her own words.

She blushes and an awkward smile spreads across her face, “Oh well, it’s good to ask these things, and um. Yes you can kiss me back, the o-other places are um…I haven’t done this in…well, look how old my daughter is, and then some…”

It appears all of her suave lines have left her in the wake of their affirmation of their interest and consent in pursuing whatever this is.

“Well, that is a lot of time to make up for. We will have to start as soon as possible. Though perhaps not on the ballroom floor. Unless you want to scandalize the masses,” they smile ruefully and the desire to do just as they say is overwhelming.

But she stops herself just as she begins to lean down. She is the Inquisitor in this moment, not Kassaran. And they are not really Melarue, her companion and friend, but Melarue, an agent for the Inquisition. And even while they both are aware of the circumstance of what this intimacy would be, no one around them does.

_Appearances matter,_  they had said and they are right. She does not kiss them but reaches up and touches their painted lip.

“I will wait with bated breath,” she says as the music ends. Melarue’s eyes are molten silver behind their mask and she feels her body is no better really.

She takes the break in music to free herself from the dancing, needing some modicum of space, air really.

Kass drifts out to a balcony and sucks in a few deep breaths, trying to steady herself. This night has been  _ridiculous_. She has fought demons, scaled a wall in a dress, killed a duchess, restructured a government, but out of everything that gets to her, it’s  _flirting_?

She needs to get ahold of herself. They weren’t even talking about sex –

Well, she wasn’t but they…apparently wish to kiss her places besides her lips. Her mind wanders to all the places they could –

No! Space! Air!

She drags in another breath and straightens her dress, preparing to go back inside when a voice whispers to her.

“Kassssaran!”

Kass looks up to see a flushed Aili hanging off the balcony above Kass’s, a tipsy grin spread across her face.

“Aili? What are you doing up there?”

“Drinking! The wine’s freeee,” she giggles and gestures for Kass to come up.

“I can’t come up there!”

“I sawr you climb that garden wall! This is nothing,” Aili argues and Kass huffs but has to admit, she’s right. She glances back inside before quietly moving to the side of the door. She shimmies up the ivy and pulls herself onto the balcony next to Aili. There are three bottles, including the one she is holding, an empty one, and a still full one.

“You did not drink that all by yourself did you?”

“Noooo, Uthvir helped. Or they did, and then I spilled the wine on them.”

“Ah, so that’s why they’re not here.”

“They went to get dry, or more wine. I can’t remember. Maybe both, and then you showed up! What were you doing down there anyways?” Aili hands her the wine and Kass takes a long swig because why not? Unlike Aili, she can hold her alcohol well, mostly due to her size.

“I was just getting air.”

“Air from what?”

Kass pauses before taking the wine back and finishing the bottle in one long go. Alright, so that may not have been the best idea, but if she’s going to talk about this, she needs the booze.

“Melarue,” she says setting the wine down.

Aili’s brow furrows, “But you like Melarue.”

“Yes and they like me apparently, too.”

“I don’t understand.”

“They wanted to kiss me in front of the court…or I did…both of us? But then we didn’t, but now I want to?” Kass tries to explain and Aili’s eyes turn into saucers.

“Whoa.”

They take to passing the bottle back and forth, exchanging stories of how fucked up the night has been, hidden on their little balcony.

An hour later and the last bottle is empty and Aili is sloshed to a ridiculous degree and Kass is on her way to following her.

“You know, Alli –

“ _Aili._ ”

“Aili! You…and Uthvir would be so good together, you should…get on that.”

“Get on what? Get on Uthvir? Why would I get on Uthvir?”

“I don’t know, I can think of worse things than you getting on me.” Kass and Aili turn around quickly to see Uthvir, the returning conquering hero who has brought wine.

“Uthvir!” Aili says loudly, lifting her hands into the air.

Uthvir reaches down and pries the wine bottle from her hand, setting it far from her.

Aili continues to look up at them, giggling, “You’re  _pretty_.”

Kass points, “That’s what I mean! You should get with them.”

“Get with them? They’re right here!” Aili continues to protest and Kass truly cannot believe the girl is this blind. She turns to Uthvir next.

“YOU, you know what I mean.”

“I’m afraid I do not, Inquisitor, you are quite intoxicated.”

“RUBBISH,” Kass protests, lurching to her feet.

“I’m confused,” Aili slurs.

“You’re  _drunk_ ,” Kass clarifies, brushing the dirt from her dress.

“I’m not drunk! You’re –  _you’re!_ Drunk.”

“Ah yes, a foolproof insult,” Uthvir drawls. Kass rolls her eyes and begins to make an exit when Uthvir steps in front of her.

“Oh no, you’re not leaving right now. Aili is right –

“WOOOOO!”

“You are too intoxicated to be in the palace right now, it is a viper’s nest, just…stay here. I’ll be back,” they stare her down, literally, until she is back on the floor next to Aili. They pause for a moment before heading back inside.

Aili sighs, “They’re so pretty.”

Kass nods and hums in agreement, “You know who’s pretty? Melarue.”

“Oooh, they’re  _so_  pretty,” she agrees. Kass tugs on a horn and whines, Qunlat suddenly spilling from her.

“ _I should have kissed them! I’m so stupid!_ ”

Aili’s eyes bug in response and she leans forward and pure gibberish falls out of her mouth.

“What?”

She blinks, “I thought we were showing off our languages.”

Kass blinks, “…I didn’t speak in Common?”

Aili shakes her head, “Noooo?”

“Sometimes I miss living in the Qun, I could get drunk and ramble in Qunlat and people would understand,” Kass says, her accent getting thicker by the minute.

“In the clan, we go in and out of what elven we know a-and I know some Orlesian too,” Aili says and she speaks some of it.

“Haw-haw hee-haw, to you too,” Kass jokes making the elven woman laugh.

“You’re  _funny!_  And pretty! You’re so pretty!”

“Nooo,  _you’re_ pretty!” Kass argues.

“And nice! You’re so nice!”

Kass blinks and pulls Aili in for a hug, “You are a good friend, even if you’re oblivious and drunk.” She pats Aili’s head, and the smaller woman crawls more into Kass’s lap until Kass is holding her completely.

“How do Qunari get so big?”

“I think it’s to support the horns,” Kass answers, beginning to absently braid Aili’s hair.

“Oh, that makes sense.”

Kass finishes a simple braid and bends down, kissing the top of Aili’s head. She is small, only slightly smaller than Ash and Kass misses her tiny Ash in a way. But little Aili is nice and very warm.

But that is when of course, Uthvir returns, with a still stunning Melarue and oddly enough, a rather flushed and put out looking Solas.

“Inquisitor?” Melarue inquires and Kass smiles at them.

“Melarue! You’re so pretty!”

“So pretty!” Aili choruses before turning towards Solas, “and you’re pretty too! You’re all so pretty.”

“They’re drunk.”

“Really, Solas, I had no idea,” Melarue sneers quickly before sighing.

“Uthvir, can you get Aili out of here without being seen?”

“Yes.”

“Oooh, are we gonna be sneaky?” Aili whispers as Uthvir bends down and hefts Aili out of Kass’s lap and into their arms.

Kass turns to Melarue and they are…they’re not smiling or happy or smirking like when they were dancing.

“Melarue?” She asks softly as they turn to Solas.

“Go inform Leliana, I will…try and sober the Inquisitor up,” they say.

“I hardly think –

“I am more accustomed to such work than you are, this is not you running an errand, this is me doing what I have done for a long time,” ooh no, they’re all growly. They get like that sometimes, and she tries to help it by being nice, she likes being nice to them. They have the loveliest smile.

“Melarue, I’m fine, really, just…a bit tipsy,” she clarifies, rising slowly to her feet. Solas leaves in a huff, leaving Melarue to guide Kass into the more shadowed part of the balcony.

“Are you upset?” She whispers and they stop for a moment.

“No. No, you should not be expected to know everything so quickly about this society. And you did better than most would give you credit for, you waited until the dust had settled to drink. If we must we can write this off as you celebrating Orlais’s continued survival and creating an alliance,” they explain and it makes some distant sense.

“No, but are you upset with  _me_? Because I didn’t scandalize the court? Because I didn’t kiss you?”

They stop for a moment, reaching up to cup her cheek, “No, Kassaran, I will never be upset with you for not wanting to engage in anything you don’t feel comfortable with.” Kass hums happily in response and leans her forehead against theirs.

“I’m glad, because I wanted to kiss you, I  _still_  want to kiss you, but I want it to be  _us_  not…Inquisitor and her agent. Kassaran and Melarue.”

The breath they draw in is sharp but they give way to softness quickly enough, “You are a gift, Kassaran.” There is a tenderness to them in this moment and that warms her.

“And you’re so very lovely, in all ways,” she replies, pulling back to kiss their forehead. It is not the kiss she was thinking of, but it is…sweet, and sometimes sweet is perfect.

“I am going to cast a little spell to help you get to the carriage outside of the palace, you understand?”

“Yes,” she understands that she is no real state to be dealing with backstabby Orlesians, and if she gets to leave, then hopefully the rest of the Inquisition can leave as well. Which means Melarue can leave. They can shuck of their dress, take their hair down, clean their face, and shed all of the masks they’ve had to wear tonight. Kass rather likes that idea, of them all getting a chance to rest, at least for a little bit.

Kass follows Melarue out to the carriage, her arm entwined with theirs, leaning just the slightest bit on them, though they are careful to disguise it as lovers leaving instead of her drunk which is apparently preferable to the Orlesians. Whatever. She saved their country, she created the alliance – she is done with this place and its people at least for the next few hours.

They return to the estate the Inquisition had been invited to stay at and Melarue helps her undress before she flops into her bed, naked and exhausted.

Later she will recall vaguely asking them to join her in the bed and them declining while caressing a horn.

**Author's Note:**

> Melarue belongs to circadian_rythm
> 
> Aili belongs to Little_Lotte
> 
> Uthvir belongs to Feynite
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
